Dipper and Mabel's Arabian Nights with Aladdin
Dipper and Mabel's Arabian Nights with Aladdin is the sixth episode of the first season of Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure. Plot Dipper, Mabel, their friends, along with the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice were send by King Mickey to stop Merlock from conquering Agrabah and rule the entire Disney Kingdom. King Mickey has a mission for the Pines Twins and pals/Meet Basil and Company As Dipper and Mabel Pines arrived in the Magic Kingdom, King Mickey Mouse has a mission for them. Just then, Basil of Baker Street and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice arrived. Meeting with Launchpad, Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur/Off to Agrabah At Disney Airlines, Dipper, Mabel, and their friends hopped onboard the plane with Launchpad McQuack while Basil and the others hope on board Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur as they set off to Agrabah. Arriving at Agrabah/"Arabian Nights"/Meeting Aladdin and his friends Upon arriving at Agrabah, Dipper and Mabel met Aladdin and all of his friends for the first time. Merlock's evil plan/Jafar and Sa'Luk are back Meanwhile, Merlock begins his evil plan as her resurrected and revive Jafar and Sa'Luk. The Tour inside Genie's Lamp/Tour around Agrabah Back with Dipper, Mabel, and their friends, they begin their tour inside Genie's Lamp and around Agrabah. Merlock sends Aladdin's old enemies to attack/Meeting at the palace Meanwhile, Merlock sends Bizarrah, Mirage, Mechanicles, Abis Mal, Haroud Hazi Bin, Nefir Hasenuf, Malcho, Jafar, and Sa'Luk to attack. At the palace, Dipper and Mabel had to come up with a plan to stop them as Aladdin and his friends offered to help them win. Warning Dipper and Mabel about Merlock and his lackeys/Keeping Agrabah in good hands Just then, Iago and Thundra warned Dipper and Mabel about Merlock and his lackeys in league with Aladdin's enemies. So, they all have to do what they must to keep Agrabah safe. Dipper and Aladdin came up with a plan/Mabel and Genie were ready for action Soon, Dipper and Aladdin came up with a plan. With all of their friends gathered together, Mabel and Genie were ready for action to save Agrabah and stop the villains. Fighting off some of Aladdin's enemies/Trapping Mirage inside the spell locket At last, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Benny, Herbie and Giselle gave some of Dipper and Mabel's friends a lift as they begin their plan to fight off Aladdin's enemies. With one spell to cast, Dipper trapped Mirage inside the spell locket. Defeating Sa'Luk and Jafar for good/Agrabah is saved once again With the rest of Aladdin's enemies chained up, Dipper and Mabel worked their magic to defeat Sa'Luk and Jafar for good. And happily, Agrabah is saved as the Sultan gave his support to them. Trivia *The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice (Basil of Baker Street, Kitty, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Jaq and Gus, Timothy Q. Mouse, and Roquefort) will help the Pines Twins and their friends to help Aladdin and his friends to beat Bizarrah, Mirage, Mechanicles, Abis Mal, Haroud Hazi Bin, Nefir Hasenuf, Malcho, Jafar, and Sa'Luk. Songs and Scores #Arabian Nights #Friend Like Me - Genie # Transcript *Dipper and Mabel's Arabian Nights with Aladdin (Transcript) Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225